ccsafandomcom-20200214-history
Renzo
Arrest and Trial Renzo was arrested at a Guild Navigation sponsored archaeological dig site headed by Professor Ferdinand C. Ashley, renowned historian. His presence at the site was only documented months after it reportedly happened, and the only details presented along with his trespass to the newsvids include that he was fully nude and has no memory as to how he arrived on scene. He was then arrested for failing to present proper identification, public indecency, trespassing, and misdemeanor assault. His trial was conducted at judiciary facility 029B63-Alpha, taking approximately three minutes, thirty-two seconds and ending with immediate incarceration until such time as he is considered 'mentally fit' to stand trial for all charges. Things move very smoothly now that lawyers have been abolished. Life In Prison He frequents the cafeteria created by the Staff for inmates, and eats his meal alone. While he is indebted to work for the Toolmen, he shows no interest in their faction beyond what he's told to do. If people speak to Renzo while he's working, he doesn't seem to be bothered by it. He may even occasionally reply, though not eloquently or verbosely. He lives in half of a dual occupancy, non-upgraded cell. No other inmate seems to keep occupancy with Renzo, so while inmates are assigned to share occupancy, they invariably make other arrangements or upgrade their cell privelidges shortly after receiving their assignment. Due to recently murdering another inmate, his clearance has been restricted to Red Village. He is allowed to leave the village while on work detail or when in the presence of his Sponsor Nathan Green because this is his first major offense. Personality Renzo is likely one of the most sedate people in prison. He silently sits by and does his job or goes about his business without any concern for what's going on around him. Unfortunately when others agitate or disturb Renzo violently, he responds with deadly force to cease any further contact with said individual. It seems to be very hard to verbally insult Renzo, though any physical violence is reacted to quite harshly, he has a high capacity to ignore verbal abuse or banter. Miscellaneous He most commonly wears the protective overalls portion of his uniform without the shirt, and if asked he would comment that it is 'too warm' with the shirt. He's got several plug-ports scattered on his body, though what he was intended to be attached to is anyone's guess. Conventional technology isn't built to suit such structures, and he doesn't seem to even know what they're used for either. He leaves the door to his cell open when he's in there but not sleeping. He exercises constantly while he's in there, even if he's just pulled a long shift hauling scrap. Thoughts and Opinions Homotype * Recessives - ... * Psychics - ... * Cyborgs - ... * Gene Augmented Humans ' - ... * 'Militarized Post-Humans - ... * Necrotypes - ... * Hemophages - ... Status * Inmates -''' ... * '''Employees - ... Gang * The Toolmen - ... * The Staff - ... * The Founders - ... Rumor has it that :...he threw a guy into the muffin monster for trying to fight him while he was working. :...he only eats mostly raw, red meat :...his stare once made another inmate lose control of all bodily fluids. :...iduno if the dude can even fight but he just freaks me out there is nowaythati'mfuckingwiththatdude, SHEYT :...his eyes are like a cat's eyes or a dog's eyes or some kind of fucking scary eyes man : Category:Inmate Category:Character Category:PC Category:animal-human hybrid Category:PC-MJ